The Tale of Budder
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Sky tells the tale of how he first started hating squids and how he started calling that glorious buddery object budder. Rated K because of the lack of gore and cussing


**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with another story brought to me by one of you! This idea came from Raiden the OC as well as another idea that will be written soon. If you want your story idea to be written in a new story, go ahead and review on the 'Story Ideas!' with your story idea! So, Raiden, I hope you like how I write this! The original idea was for me to write a story about WHY budder is called budder, and that's basically what I'm gonna do! I'm just gonna add a unique twist. Anyways, enough rambling from me! I hope y'all enjoi this one-shot about why budder is called budder and not *gag* gold. ENJOI MAI ROSES! #LongA/N**

Sky smiles at the group of recruits in front of him, laughing and chatting away about the gloriously magical thing known as budder. The newly made General, Kyanna Nellis, turns towards Sky with a curious look on her face.

"Hey, Sky... why DO we call it budder, and not the G-word?" she asks, the recruits turning towards Sky, curious as well about the origin of budder. Sky smiles.

"Well, it all happened because of a mining trip I went on a long time ago..." Sky starts, knowing the story might take a while.

 _I was out mining one day, brand new in the world of Minecraftia. I wasn't aware of the squid menace at that point, and the Sky Army wasn't even a thought in my mind. I hadn't even met Ty! Anyways, I was mining in a cave when the block under me suddenly fell out. I grabbed the ledge that was made from the falling block, but I couldn't pull myself up. My hands slipped off of the small ledge and I fell straight into an underground river, breaking my fall with the water. I groaned and stood up, wading out of the river when, once I got on the shore, I saw a bright gleam of light shining off of an ore I had never seen before; it was a yellowish color and it shined brightly, brighter than any ore I had seen before. I walked over to the shiny new ore and mined it up, not knowing that it was budder. I had first thought it was *gags slightly* gold, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Since I had a crafting table on hand, I placed it down and quickly made a furnace, placing it next to the table. I spotted some coal and mined it up, tossing it into the furnace before putting the new ore in after. I lit the coal and, quicker than any other smelted ore, a large bar was formed. It wasn't as shiny as the ore was, but it seemed to have a strange gleam that reminded me of melted butter. I called it *gags slightly* gold at first, but, one day, I bumped into a pond that had a squid in it. Now, since I didn't know squids were a menace, I just hopped right in and swam across. I didn't know that there was a squid in the pond, and when I felt strange tentacles wrapping around me, I was caught off guard as I was dragged down into the pond's murky waters. I struggled to free myself, but the squid had a tight grip on my legs as it seemed to whisper, 'You will be a menace to the squids one day, so I must take care of you now! Squids will rule the world!' I tried to glare at the derpy looking creature as the bar of *gags slightly* gold floated out of my pocket. The squid stared at the bar as best as it could with its derpy eyes as it screamed and swam away to the other end of the pond, shouting, 'KEEP THAT STICK OF BUDDER AWAY FROM ME!' I glanced at the bar and grinned, grabbing it and swimming to the squid, poking it with the 'budder' as it called it. The squid screamed in pain as the bar left little burn marks on its skin. The squid swam away as fast as it could, trying to avoid the budder as best as it could. Since I was running out of air, I swam to the surface as quickly as I could, gasping for air once I hit the surface. I swam towards the shore and flopped onto the sand, breathing heavily as I stared at the 'budder' stick. So, this hurts squids... I never noticed before, but they are annoyingly violent! I thought. Noticing that I had two sticks of budder in my pocket as well as a stick, I grinned and set my crafting table down real quick and craft a budder sword, running back to the lake and, after it swam to the surface, slayed the squid with one blow. I grinned and held up the sword, shouting, 'From now on, gold will be called budder and will be used to slay all squids in Minecraftia!'_

"... and that, my friends, was the day I started calling *gags slightly* gold budder and the day I learned of the squid menace." Sky finishes with a smile. Kyanna smiles and draws her Sky Army standard General issued budder sword, raising it in the air.

"Down with Squids!" she says, the group of recruits doing the exact same and repeating her words. Sky grins as the group goes back to their conversation from before.

 **A/N: Well, this is by far the shortest one-shot I've done yet! But, who knows! Maybe your one-shot idea will be the next story that I post! Shout out to Raiden the OC for the idea for this one-shot about that majestic yellow object, budder. Anyways, guys, I hope y'all enjoied this tale of budder as much as I have enjoied writing it! Don't forget to review, fave, and follow! Don't forget to leave your story idea~on the 'Story Ideas!' message in the review section! BAI MAAI ROSES!**


End file.
